


Simon Lewis’ Cinderella Story

by the_northern_star



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Background Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Saphael, Simon Lewis as Cinderella, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, climon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_northern_star/pseuds/the_northern_star
Summary: A Shadowhunters Cinderella AU with a twist.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simonerella : A Cinderella story (Saphael Au)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685892) by [Kaaaaarooooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo). 



> Yay chapter 1.
> 
> Also thank you for reminding me to post this, @justinkylieblakestories. My fave dumpling ♡

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple. The Lewises had recently gotten married, and had bought a small mansion in the country, just outside Alicante. And, after some time, they discovered there would be a new edition to the family: a baby boy. They named him Simon and promised each other that they would always love him, no matter what.

And so little Simon grew up in a loving household, with plenty of happiness to grow up. Much to his parents delight, they discovered that Simon took great enjoyment out of keeping his room tidy and his toys in order. His father would joke that if they didn’t know any better, they would say he was one of the servants at their house.

But, after 8 happy years in the perfect family, something went terribly wrong. Mr. Lewis was a wealthy merchant (only so could he afford such a mansion filled with serving staff) and traveled often for work. On one of his extensive journeys he crashed his carriage into a speeding horse rider.

What was left of the Lewis family was devastated. Elaine Lewis was heartbroken and Simon spent almost a year crying about his fathers death, especially not when his mother was looking, so not to worry her. At this time a fellow merchant, Valentine Morgenstern, began comforting his widow mother. Morgenstern had tried to court her before she married Simons father, yet she had chose his best friend over him. With him out of the way, he could marry her as he pleased.

Elaine Lewis was worried that now, with no salary to uphold her life anymore, she would become homeless and her baby boy, Simon would starve. She also worried that he would have difficulties growing up without a father. So she agreed to marrying a second time, now to Valentine Morgenstern.

Valentine had two sons: Jonathan, who was blond and whom everyone loved, and Sebastien, who was unusually cruel and whom everyone was kind of scared of. At first, they had been nice to him, especially Jace. Somehow, this made up for his fathers death. Even Valentine seemed to love him and, for a while, Simon considered his step-brothers as brothers and his step-father as a father.

Unfortunately, the Lewises luck worsened. Two years after Elaine agreed to marry Valentine, she was found dead, her body lying cold and pale on the green lawn. Simon, the first to find her, was horrified. Afterwards, Valentine told him it was a heart attack and Simon, who stilled believed that Valentine loved him, decided he was right. Years later he discovered a vial of blood in Sebastien’s laboratory labeled with the same date of her death. It wouldn’t surprise Simon if he had something to do with her death. In fact, Sebastien had a sickening fascination with death and torture.

After his mother’s death, Valentine, who now owned all his parents land, business and money, began firing serving staff to save money. This confused Simon, and he began doing small chores for Valentine and his step-brothers, like cleaning their rooms and cooking dinner. After a while though, more servants were fired and Simon began doing the gardening and the laundry. This soon escalated to no staff except Simon, who did all the work in the (now) Morgenstern household.

———————————————————

Seven years later, Simon awoke with a groan. He rolled off his uncomfortable heap of moth bitten sheets and rugs he called a bed, and onto the cold stone floor. Standing up and stretching, he put on his glasses. The whole world sharpened and, feeling slightly better, he pulled on some ripped, old clothing, which were still too small. After devouring a tiny breakfast of scraps from yesterday’s dinner in the kitchen, he prepared the breakfast for the step-brothers and his step-father.

Simon felt comical, carefully walking up the steep staircase that led to upper floor, balancing three heavy, full trays. Last week he had dropped one of the trays and spilled some milk on the carpet. Valentine had made him scrub the whole staircase three times and Simon didn’t plan on doing that again anytime soon. He had nearly reached the top, and was feeling triumphant, when he saw Valentine’s bad-tempered and grouchy grey cat, Church at the top of the stairs. Simon gulped. Church was well known for having a hobby of making Simon’s life harder than it already was. Secretly, Simon believed Valentine somehow put the wretched cat up to it.

From his spot at the top of stairs, Church glared at him. Simon glared back, and began quickening his pace as much as possible, taking two stairs at a time. If Church didn’t come down to where he was on the steps, he had a smaller chance of tripping up. Sadly Church was faster, and began weaving between Simon’s legs, nipping and occasionally scratching him. Simon swore and kicked out with his legs. Church, who had gotten spoilt and fat from always being fed by the Morgensterns (Simon suspected the stupid cat was fed more than him), didn’t manage to dodge, and was kicked down three steps. He landed with a thump and an angry hiss, then turned around and slunk away, admitting defeat.

“Yes!” Simon exclaimed as quietly as possible, feeling victorious. Then he made his way to the top, ready for the second test of the day. First, he entered Jace’s room as quietly as possible, leaving Jace’s breakfast tray on the dresser, just the way he liked it. Next, he went into Sebastien’s room. He liked his breakfast in bed, so Simon gently placed the tray over his slowly waking body, and hurried out of the room, not wanting to catch a cranky Sebastien. He was scary enough in a good mood, and Simon didn’t want to see him angry again.

Simon slowed as he neared Valentine’s room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed Valentine’s door open. Inside the darkened room, his step-father was sitting up in bed, stroking Church, watching Simon, scrutinizing his every move. Terrified, Simon turned and placed the tray on the table at the end of the bed, almost dropping it on the floor. He grabbed the newspaper and handed it to his step-father, avoiding his gaze.

“Good morning, Simon,” Valentine said, not looking up from his reading.

“Good morning, sir,” Simon mumbled. Valentine had insisted on Simon calling him “sir” instead of “Valentine” or “step-father”.

Simon moved out of the room and hurried downstairs. He liked to sit outside and watch the birds in the trees and carriages occasionally pass the street to calm his nerves (especially after meeting with his step-father). Yet, when he opened the front door, there was a carriage waiting outside for him. It had a lot a blue and silver trim and the royal emblem of two blazing torches on the side. Simon gasped as a member of the royal guard stepped out.

The guard handed him a letter and said, “His royal Highness, Alexander the second, would like to invite everyone in this household to a royal ball at the castle.”

Open-mouthed, Simon took the letter and turned it around, examining the sky blue seal on the back.

“I… thank you,” Simon managed, still shocked.

This seemed to amuse the guard, who said goodbye and left. Only then did it hit Simon: the guard had said everyone. That meant him too, right? Simon felt so happy, his heart would burst. Grinning, he ran inside, ready to show it to Valentine.

He found them in the parlour, Valentine still reading the newspaper, Jace playing the piano and Sebastien was reading a book. Simon ran inside and the three of them ignored him.

“Sir, we got a letter! From the king! It-”

“Give me that,” his step-father snapped, and the snatched the letter from him, “and don’t lie. There is no way this is from the…”

Valentine then saw the royal seal and looked momentarily shocked, but quickly regained composure and ripped it open. He read aloud: “His royal Highness Alexander the second would like to invite all the citizens of the Idris to a royal ball, hosted by Princess Clarissa.”

“Does that mean she’s searching for a husband?” Jace said excitedly.

“Of course!” Sebastien exclaimed.

Jace clapped his hands and the two of them began babbling how they would astound the princess with their handsomeness and witty comments, and get married and be whisked away.

“Um… sir, I was… uh, thinking, that about how it says in the letter that all citizens are invited, and I was wondering, if I could… uh… go too,” Simon managed.

The whole room fell silent, and Simon felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. Valentine frowned and looked slightly horrified, as if a warty toad had just come in and asked him if it could go. He opened his mouth as to say something, then a sly look crossed his face.

“Of course!” Valentine smiled.

There was immediate outcry from the boys. Sebastien cried, “Father! You couldn’t possibly allow him to go! He’s only a servant! This is-”

“On one condition,” Valentine cut in. Simon’s heart sank. Of course there was a catch. There was always a catch with Valentine. The two boys sighed in relief behind him.

“You must have finished all your chores and work.”

Simon looked up at him surprised.

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yes.”

Simon grinned. He hadn’t felt this happy in years. “Thank you so much, I… just… wow.”

He ran from the room to collect the purse to go shopping for tonight’s dinner and possibly a suit for him. As he ran out the door, Valentine turned to his two sons. Sebastien and Jace stared at him, their mouths agape with a mixture of disgust and horror. Valentine smirked maliciously. “I said, if he finishes his chores. If he doesn’t finish them, then he won’t be going.”

Sebastien grinned and started laughing, but Jace looked slightly uncertain. Sebastien glared and nudged him and he followed suit.


	2. The Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shook how many people left kudos on this, thx <3333

Raphael felt like he had been neglected his whole life. His parents had died young, leaving a young baby with no family. He was sent to live with his godparents, who had just happened to be the royal family, because his mother had known the late queen, Maryse, very well. Unfortunately, Raphael felt like he had never really adjusted to his new family, and they never did to him. His whole life, he felt lonely and had little or no friends. Maybe neglected was the wrong word. Raphael shifted in his seat.

He had three new siblings in this new family: Alexander, who was five years older than him, Isabelle, who was the same age as him, and Clarissa, who was a year younger. Alexander, or Alec, as he was called off-duty, had never been “mean” to him, so to say, he just never made any effort to be friendly. Izzy and Clary always said that was just because he didn’t know how to be nice, but Raphael found that hard to believe. Isabelle and Clarissa had gotten along with him much better. They had been his only friends throughout life, but sometimes he felt as if they had only done it because Maryse had said to.

“-which is why we should increase taxes,” someone finished.

Raphael sighed inwardly. This was another reason he hated being seen as royalty. He had to attend cabinet meetings, and everything he said had to be smart and convincing. He also had to be perfect, all the time, because if he wasn’t, someone would pick up on it, and then everyone would be talking about him, and… the list went on. His life should’ve been a perfect, simple life, but it wasn’t. He liked to think it was a cruel twist of fate that brought him here (Raphael thought this sounded especially poetic).

“That would be all for the cabinet meeting. See you next week!” Alec said suddenly, and there was a shuffling of chairs and the sound of people talking.

Raphael stood up and left, and was greeted outside by Izzy.

“Have you been fitted for your suit yet? You need a suit for the ball,” she said, busy ticking off things on a paper list. Isabelle had made sure she was head of decorations and planning for the ball.

“Dios mío, I already have about a hundred suits,” Raphael said exasperatedly.

“Yes, but they are either two small, or you’ve already worn them. You need a new look for the big ball! It’s the event of the year!” Izzy countered.

“Everyone knows it’s so Alec can marry you and Clary off to rich or royal husbands,” Raphael snapped.

Izzy’s face filled with hurt and Raphael sighed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It has nothing to do with the ball. I just feel… neglected again. It’s like Alec doesn’t want to try being my family, and as if he wants to distance me from him as much as possible.”

“Oh, Raphael. It’s not like that,” Izzy sighed, “he’s organized the ball so-”

But Raphael never found out why he organized it, because at that exact moment someone rushed up to his sister and began asking her about the flowers lining the corridors. Raphael shrugged and headed upstairs to his quarters, leaving his despairing step-sister alone.

———————————————————

Simon strode across the market place and grinned. Somehow, today all the colors of the market stalls, ranging from lemon yellow to aquamarine, seemed brighter, the smells of fresh flowers and exotic spices seemed stronger, and the sizzle of onions and stall owners cries sounded more joyful. He strolled along street, occasionally grabbing food for today’s meals, and finally came to a halt at a brightly lit store. This was where Simon’s only friend, Maia, worked as a seamstress.

Simon pushed open the door and a bell rang. In the middle of the store, Maia was taking the measurements of a man standing on a stool. Behind the counter stood Maia’s assistant, Bartholomew, or Bat, as he was mostly known.

“Hey Simon!” Maia said without looking up, still busy pinning white-gold fabric onto her customer.

“Hey,” Bat grinned.

“Hi,” Simon replied, and went up to the counter.

“I’m guessing Satan and his demon spawn need suits for the ball?” Bat asked. Morgensterns were known for being the cruel, rich family on the outskirts of Alicante, and the two boys were called “demon spawn” behind their backs, especially Sebastien.

“You know about the ball?” Simon asked, surprised.

“Everyone knows about the ball, man! It’s the main gossip. Everyone is allowed to go, even normal people like us! Do you know what that means?”

“Uh… no?”

“It means that everyone gets a shot at one of the princesses! Anyone could become royalty, if you impress the princess enough! Just imagine!”

And Simon did. He had never really thought about the princess. He had just thought about how much of a miracle it was that Valentine had let him go.

“Well, three suits to go,” Simon said. “You know the measurements.”

“I sure do,” Bat muttered darkly. Simon remembered when Maia had accidentally made the suit slightly too big for one of his step-brothers, and had gotten in deep trouble with Valentine.

Bat began grabbing different fabrics and marking out how much he would need. Then he stopped and turned to Simon. “Wait. You’re not going, are you?”

“I am, actually.”

“No way! For real? How did you do that?” Bat asked, astounded.

Simon shrugged and grinned. “Miracles never cease to amaze.”

“Wow,” Bat said, looking at him in slight wonderment. “Hey, Maia. Did you hear this? Simon convinced the devil incarnate to let him go to the ball.”

“What? No way!” Maia said, turning to look at him in bewilderment.

“Hold up. That’s means you need a suit,” Bat said slowly.

“Well, I don’t really have that much money, and I figured I would make it myself. I mean, it’s a suit! How hard can it be?” Simon confided.

Bat looked at him earnestly. “Have you ever made a suit before? Lemme tell you: it’s not easy. And where were you going to get the material from? The pins? The equipment?”

Simon scratched his head. “I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“Maia and I can make you a suit! For free, dude. Friend discount, okay?”

Simon smiled gratefully. “Really?”

“Really.”

Maia had turned around and looked him in the eye.

“If anyone deserves a free suit and night at the ball, it’s you. We know what kind of work Valentine puts you up to.”

“Yeah,” Bat put in.

Simon left the store, feeling content, because he had a suit. Now he could go to the ball, for real, and he wouldn’t look like some servant. He might, in fact, look good, and possibly even catch a princesses eye. Marriage to a princess would definitely get him out of the hell of his home. Now, all he had to do was finish all his chores.

———————————————————

Throughout the week, Simon worked twice as hard as ever. Even when Sebastien and Jace made more work for him by trekking through the parlor with their muddy shoes and flinging their breakfast all around their rooms, Simon still kept at it. He had to go to the ball. It was the only way he could escape his step-family, even if it was a tiny chance. It was still a chance.

On the night if the ball, Simon was put to work making his step-brothers handsome. He dressed them in their freshly ironed suits, padded their clothing to make them look more muscular, gelled their hair into extravagant (and ridiculous) hairstyles and sprayed them with (too much) cologne. While they preened and added the finishing touches in the mirror, Simon hurried upstairs and pulled on his suit and ran a comb through his unruly hair. Feeling ready, he went downstairs and was met by three horrified faces.

“You don’t actually think you’re coming, do you,” Sebastien sneered.

“I finished all my chores. I can go,” Simon replied boldly.

Valentine sighed and grabbed the vase full of flowers on the table in the foyer. He calmly walked up to Simon and dumped the its contents onto Simon’s head. The water dripped from his hair onto his face, clothing and onto the floor, the wet flowers still atop his head. Horrified, Simon gasped.

“Look,” Valentine said, smiling cruelly, “you still have to clean the floor.”

And with that, he marched out the door, Sebastien at his heels, cackling gleefully. Jace stared at him and opened his mouth, but closed it again, unsure what to say. With a final glance at Simon, he reluctantly left.

Simon got on all fours and began mopping it up with the sleeve of his new suit, and rushed out the door. The carriage was just leaving, it’s wheels kicking up the wet dirt on the road. Simon rushed after it, splashing mud all along his legs and shoes, but gave up in despair. It was no use. He would never go to the ball, he would never meet a princess and they would never fall in love and instead he would be stuck serving his step-family for the rest of eternity.

With a sob, Simon fell onto the road. Sitting in the dirt, he cried, tears rolling down his face. He was so stupid. Why had he believed, even for a second, that Valentine would let him go to the ball? He should have known. And it was such a Valentine thing to do: lead him into believing he had hope. It was something he’d even done when his mother was around.

At the thought of his mother, Simon thought of something she had once told him. If he wanted something badly enough, she had said, then your fairy godparent would come down from the heavens and help you. All you had to do was wish. In this moment, Simon had never wanted something so badly. The ball was his only chance to leaving the hell-hole that was his home.

And so Simon wished. So hard. He wished it in his head, he spoke it aloud, he screamed it at the sky.

“I WISH TO GO TO THE BALL!”

But nothing happened. Of course nothing happened; what did he expect? Did he really think some fairy godparent would appear in a shower of golden sparkles in front of him, ready to grant his wish? Of course not. Simon mentally kicked himself and furiously wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek. Then he decided to get a hold of himself. He was a Lewis, not some weakling who sat in the mud, crying. With a sigh of defeat he stood up and began walking back to the house.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw a flash of blue and purple. He spun around in an instant, and promptly fell back into the mud. Sparkling clouds of glitter billowed up from the earth and, through it all, a man came walking. His makeup rimmed, gold-green cat’s eyes rested upon Simon, and the mysterious stranger said, “Hello, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
